Trial and Error
by Salimus
Summary: Some digimon hate humans. Some times so much that they murder humans. All digimon pay the price for this,even when cherubimon carries out this crime.
1. Chapter 1: Day of jugment

Alright! Well I'm kinda new here and this is my first fanfic. Only a few have read it, but from what I've been told it's really good.

Trial and Error

Intro

All digimon have a price to pay for causing pain and death. It's not a big deal if a digimon is killed most of the time but to kill a human is unforgivable. A digimon commits this horrid act he is faced with a terrible consequence worse than to be devolved back into a digi-egg or being completely deleted and will stay that way until he learns his lesson. Will he learn his lesson or make matters worse?

Chapter 1

Day of Judgment

In the digital world, evil digimon are no uncommon presents, especially in the area called the dark void, also known as the hopeless area. Many evil digimon rome this area. The evilest scums and most creepy worms that live on the digital world are here. Possibly one of the most foulest digimon in the area is cherubimon. He is one of digimons that truly hate humans and will do any thing to destroy them. He thinks humans have to much power over digimon, ever since they entered the digital world, and that's what causes his hated to burn. He has evaded the justice in the digital world at this point, but his luck is about to change.

His dark menacing castle grown full to the brim with alerts. Crusadermon and a group of angelic digimon had broken into the castle. Ophanimon had sent them to capture cherubimon so she could deal with his hence acts. They degenerated all digimon that got in their path on there search of cherubimon. The intruders were searching but cherubimon had his own appointment.

"Bring in the prisoner!", he barked. Two neodevimons then pulled in a human boy ruthlessly by iron changes.

"What do you want with me?", the boy asked angered by cherubimon actions. Cherubimon looked menacingly into the child's eyes and began to explain, "To kill you of coarse. That's what happened to every human I have captured before you. And this is your future as well." The boy was deeply afraid of his fate and was is shock.

"Don't! I'll do any thing for you! Just don't kill me.", the kid pleaded.

"Silence!", cherubimon roared. He held up his hand and a pink spark appeared in it which formed into a piece of lightning.

"Your life ends now.", cherubimon spoke with only vengeance in his voice then tossing the spear at the boy. The boy let out a death leaching cry as the bolt striked him, but cherubimon only let out a slight chuckle as the boy desinagerated away.

Crusadermon had busted in too late and saw the child be destroyed.

"You fiend! How could you kill a mere child!?", crusadermon questioned cherubimon in deep tormenting anger.

"Like this!", cherubimon remarked tossing a lightning spear crusadermon. As crusadermon dodged the spear, it hit the two neodevimons, degenerating the two back into digi-eggs. Cherubimon kept viciously tossing his lightning spears at crusadermon, but she dodged every one of his spears, until she got above him. She opened her right hand to reveal a glowing sphere of light, then tossed it onto cherubimon. Cherubimon tossed one of his spears at the shimmering orb that caused it to busted, but the strike didn't destroy it. Bight lines shoot out from the sphere and rapped cherubimon in a cage of light.

"What trickery is this?", he demanded.

"Why a cage from ophanimon, that seems more than a fit for a beast like you." ,crusadermon answered. Cherubimon tried to bash through the cage using his attacks, but all his attempts failed.

"Face it, not even a brute like you can brake through there.", she told him. Cherubimon looked irately into crusadermon's eyes, but just ignored him. The other digimon with crusadermon had just finished seizing and devolving the other digimon in the castle and had joined her in the throne room. Some shot out beams of light from their hands that lacked onto cherubimon's cage and began to lift it. They then left the castle and flew into the early morning sky, with crusadermon leading the way. "Once ophanimons' done with you, you'll wish you haven't been such a tyrant.", crusadermon for told to cherubimon.

"Yah right. And rookies will beat megas.", he tolded back to her.

Flying quickly in the sky, ophanimon's castle came into sight. I was a beautiful solid marble castle with a peaceful meadow sounding it. They pulled the cage into the throne room where ophanimon. Her throne room was as beautiful as the castle grounds. It was a light pink color with tapestries with red and white stripes and crosses on them and ophanimon's throne sitting in the middle of the room. Two angewomons flew beside her throne with ophanimon on her throne.

"Your highness, as you've ordered, I have caught this murder and brought him here to you.", crusadermon announced to ophanimon bowing to her.

"Thank you, royal knight.", ophanimon thanked crusadermon. Crusadermon then left the castle for home and cherubimon was left with ophanimon.

"Cherubimon", she began, "you have kill several humans on several accounts. This is highly disappointing for a digimon of your status. And so you must be punished."

"Ha! What do YOU plan to do about it? Devolve to an egg? Take away my very existence?", cherubimon remarked.

"No", she answered. Cherubimon wondered what she could be thinking, there seems like no other option could be.

"In stead, I will treat you to a punishment that will make you think about what you have done. I know there is good in you but until you learn your lesson you will stay that way.", ophanimon told him coming close cherubimon with her spear. He watch as she stabbed her into his gut.

Cherubimon felt a sharp pain fill with in him and a light began to covered him. He shut his eyes and screamed in deep pain. The light then faded a way and the cage that held cherubimon was gone. He fell on the ground weakened by what ophanimon had done. He got up and looked at ophanimon but she seemed larger than him.

"HA! So you made me shorter hun. How's that going to teach me a lesson.", cherubimon remarked at ophanimon.

"I did more than just shrink you, I rearranged your data.", ophanimon told him. Cherubimon was confused and asked ophanimon," What does that mean?" One of the angewomons brought ophanimon a bowl filled with water. Ophanimon took the bowl from her hands and turned to cherubimon.

"Why don't you see your self?", she told him giving him the bowl. Taking the bowl, cherubimon looked in to the water and saw his reflection, but the reflection didn't look like a cherubimon but a teen-age human boy.

Panicked, cherubimon dropped the bowl and the water spilled over the ground.

"What have you done to me!?", cherubimon demanded confused and angry.

"I have rearranged your data so that you look human and cannot de-digivole or digivole nor use your attacks.", she answered.

"Are you crazy? How am I going to survive?", he questioned her.

"You will survive. All digimon know not to kill a human and since you look like one they can't hurt you.", ophanimon told him.

"Change me back!", cherubimon commanded.

"Not until you learn your lesson. I will not fight with you so be gone.", she told him then returned to her throne. Frustrated, cherubimon left ophanimon's castle, and after crossing the meadow, he fled into the forest surrounding it.


	2. Chapter 2: True Pain

Chapter 2

True Pain

Cherubimon was wandering about the forest trying to clear his mind so he could think. Small fresh-level digimon hind from him as he walked by. They could see he looked like a human but sense that he was a digimon, so they weren't sure if it would be safe to approach him. They were scared and confused by him. A chibomon hopped in front of cherubimon with a big smile on his face, possibly wanting to make friends with him. However cherubimon told him, "Go away, you weakling!", kicking him a side. Chibomon began to cry and cherubimon chuckled at hearing him cry while walking away.

When cherubimon got to the opposite edge of the forest, he saw three digimon a weregarurumon, a machgaogamon, and a metalgarurumon X. They saw him coming and like the fresh-level digimon could tell some thing wasn't right with cherubimon, but unlike them the three digimon couldn't tell he was a digimon.

"What's wrong with you kid?", machgaogamon asked cherubimon as he walked by.

"Leave me alone, nave!", cherubimon responded to him.

"Hey! No human talks to my friend like that!", weregarurumon told cherubimon stepping in his way.

"leave me alone!", cherubimon commanded. Weregarurumon pick cherubimon up by the back of his shirts collar and told him, "No stupid human brat tells me what to do!"

"Put me down this instance! If I were my real form you'd all be eggs now.", cherubimon threatened. The other digimon were confused by what cherubimon hade told them.

"What do you mean by 'real form'?", metalgarurumon X questioned. Cherubimon wasn't sure what to do, on the positive side they could help him but if not them they would criticize him. Thinking they would side with him, cherubimon began to tell them what happened.

"Ophanimon rearranged my data to make look human and take away my attributes and attacks that comes with being a digimon.", he told them with true anger in his voice. All were shock that ophanimon would do such a thing, but she must of have had a purpose.

"Wait, why would she do that to you?", machgaogamon asked questionable.

"Because I've killed some humans.", cherubimon told them. They eyes were shocked then turned in to deep anger.

"That is sick!", weregarurumon screamed at him.

"Most humans are friendly and kind, why would you do such a thing?", metalgarurumon X shouted at him.

"We should just kill him now.", machgaogamon suggested. The weregarurumon and metalgarurumon X agreed with him. Weregarurumon dropped cherubimon on to the ground and metalgarurumon X aimed his guns a cherubimon.

"Hey you can't kill me!", cherubimon told them.

"Why not?", weregarurumon asked.

"Because I look like a human and if another digimon sees you kill me you will be destroyed.", cherubimon answered. They looked angry at one another and knew they could not kill him in his form. Machgaogamon was particularly angry.

"Get other of here then!", machgaogamon said kicking him, "And don't come back or we will kill you!" Cherubimon ran off, into the pop-up desert.

Not many digimon would do such a thing like going off into the pop-up desert. All pop-ups that had been deleted off of some one's server reappears hear in the digital world. They hide under the sand until one walks over them then they pull out from under being basically attacking them. And once one pops up a lot of near by ones pop up as well. This makes it difficult to get away. Cherubimon didn't realize what he had done, for he was to angry too.

What weregarurumon, machgaogamon, and metalgarurumon X had done clouded his mind. "_What fools_", he though, "_If I were my true form they would not have disrespected me. But why did they get so angry at me for killing humans? Especially after what they had done, control us, use us, and destroy us! It makes no since at all!_" He just could not see there motives for trying to kill him. All he did is what he thought was right.

Then suddenly, the ground slipped out from under him! It was a pop-up that cause him to fall. It a imited high pit sounds and was floating around him preventing him from escape. Then thousands of others broke out of there sandy tombs and swarmed around him. They, in a way, constricted him so much that he began to be unable to breath. He though it was over for him until he heard some thing, a voice that shouted, "Metal cannon!" He felt a blow to his right, then all the adds on that side disintegrated. Then he saw a DORUmon hop onto a near by stone and she used metal cannon again, destroying the remaining pop-ups.

"Hee, that was close. Are you ok?", DORUmon asked him.

"I'm fine thank, you.", cherubimon replied to her then began to walk away.

"Wait", she called, "it's dangerous on your own out here, especially since you don't have a digimon." Cherubimon stopped and told her, "I am a digimon."

"Really? I though some thing was different about you.", she said coming up to him.

"Look, you can't come with me.", he told her.

"Why not?", she asked. Cherubimon sighed then answered, "Because I don't need your help." As cherubimon walked a way, and DORUmon fallowed asking, "Then why did you almost die from pop-up?" Cherubimon stopped for a moment, and sadly said, "Because, I can't use my abilities. I guess your right…Fine you can come with me."

"Thanks! I've been lonely after my tamer was taken away.", she told him as her smile turned into a frown. Cherubimon, even though he hated humans, could not help but feel sentimental to DORUmon.

"What happened?", he asked.

"Well", DORUmon started, "the other day, we were in this very desert, when this devidramon came up to us. He told my tamer, Tanner, to come with him. Went Tanner asked why, devidramon got very defensive and commanded that Tanner come with him. So, me and devidramon fought but he defeated me, and took Tanner, then flew toward the dark void. I went to ophanimon to see if she could help me. She said cherubimon took him, so she sent crusadermon and many angelic digimon to get him. She hasn't told me if they found them yet. I had just been there two hours ago. And while I was coming back from there, I saw you."

"Really?", cherubimon asked .

"Yah.", she replied. Cherubimon started to feel terrible about what he had done, but he still didn't under stand why DORUmon cared for this human.

"This might be a strange question to ask," , cherubimon began, "but why do you care about your human partner?" She looked at him oddly, then replied, "Well, he's my friend. He has been my friend ever since we met."

"Why are you his friend though?", cherubimon continued questioning her.

"Hum. Well we always get along, and we have a lot in common, and he is a real sweet kid.", she told him.

"Doesn't he make you do things like fight for his amusement, tell you what to do all the time, or put you in danger?"

"Well sort a", She started, "We only do things if we both agree on them. We fight for both of are amusements or if we have to, he only tells me what to do if he is unable to do it, and we always put are selfs' in danger chasing down evil digimon."

"So, humans aren't so bad.", cherubimon said.

"Of course there not, well most of them.", she told him, "Why would you think they are?"

"I've always though that humans were jerks that don't care about us tried to control us.", he exclaimed.

"Some do try but others don't, the actually care and don't try to control us.", he fully exclaimed to him. But still, in side cherubimon still didn't trust her words. She could have been brain washed by humans or convinced other wise.

Cherubimon gave a deep sigh, he was tired of walking. If he were still in digimon form, he wouldn't be so tired.

"Do you know any one able of changing me back to my digimon form, by any chance, would you?", he asked with exhaustion in his voice. DORUmon looked as in deep thought for a moment, and then an idea came to her.

"Witchmon might be able to help you.", she stated. "She knows many spells and has many potions that may do the trick.", she added.

"Good, now were does she live?", he asked to her hopefully.

"On the southern border of the dark area, it's up a head.", she replied.

"Will she attack us?", cherubimon said fearfully.

"Nah, me and Tanner meet her before, she's quite nice.", DORUmon answered him.

"At least it won't be as hot and tireding.", he said reveled.

"If you haven't known, she lives on top of the southern border, that happens to be a mountain like formation.", she exclaimed.

"Great.", cherubimon exclaimed halfheartedly.


	3. Chapter 3: Parted

Chapter 3

Parted

They came to the edge of the desert, and saw their new challenge, climbing the southern border. It had some paths up the border but many of them were very steep. They began the difficult climb up the rocks. This was easy for DORUmon to climb the slopes but for cherubimon the opposite could be said. He could not grasp the rock so well and got tired quickly. Every time he got up to the next stone gravity pulled down even harder and harder still. With every drop of perspiration came less and less energy for him to use. DORUmon lucky, was never to far away from cherubimon and helped him on the steepest parts, but most of the climb was on his own.

Then half way up, he couldn't climb any more and loss this grip. He slid down the path going near an edged of the border. DORUmon heard him sliding and ran after him. She hopped in front of him, stopping him from going over the edge. She rolled him over onto his back and saw his eyes closed.

"Wake up!", she told him tugging him back and forth. She realized he would not wake any time soon, so she rolled him onto her back and cared him to a flat safe area to rest as the sky darkened. As night fell, they were both sound a sleep.

Dearing his sleep, cherubimon began to dream. It started in some were, but he couldn't tell were, for he was on his back. Standing above him, stood a girl, with red frizzy hair, that looked about teen-aged. They started to talk but he couldn't make out what they were saying, then he held up his hand and she grabbed it starting to pull him up. The he was some where else, in a dark creepy place with him fighting a really big digimon, but his vision was blurred and could not tell what it was.

"Do you really think digimon like you can defeat me?", it asked him menacingly.

"Maybe not, but I can try!", he replied to him completely confident. Then he through a lighting bolt at his opponent, but as it flashed by he woke up to the morning sun.

Cherubimon sat up weakly, it was apparent his body had not fully recovered. Hearing him, DORUmon started running up to him. "Well look who woke up.", DORUmon spoke happily.

"What happened? I feel like I've been hit by a bolder.", cherubimon said weakly.

"You pasted out and almost rolled off a cliff.", she exclaimed to him.

"Well that explains why I feel so bad.", he said clenching his gut. DORUmon ran over to a pile of mountain berries then ran back to cherubimon carrying a few with her.

"Here, eat some of these, they help replenish your strength.", she said giving cherubimon the berries. Cherubimon ate them slowly and carefully, not that he wasn't hungry but he just didn't have the strength to so quickly. After a he finished eating, they stayed there for a while so cherubimon could regain more of his strength then were off once more.

DORUmon stayed closer to cherubimon this time, to help if he would get tired again. This seemed to get unneeded though as the slopes began easier and easier to climb. This time it wasn't so hard for cherubimon to climb the slopes. They finally got to the top of the border and looked for witchmon's house. They spotted it not to far away and gleefully ran for it. Before they got to her home though, out from the dark void came a pack of darkrizamon.

"Finally after months of trying, a human is finally in are reach, with out witchmon interfering.", one of the darkrizamon spoke. The one that spoke, seemed to be the leader. This darkrizamon had silver helmet instead of the usual bronze one and it also had a slash mark in the right eye hole in his helmet.

"Get him!", he commanded the his pack. They ran toward cherubimon wanting to do who-knows-what to him, but DORUmon hoped in there way.

"Leave him alone!", she warned them.

"Why should we?", the leader the leader asked.

"He isn't really a human.", she explained to them.

"Ha! Do you think we're that stupid? Stand a side or else!", the leader yelled at her.

"No! My tamer might be gone, but I'm not letting you harm him!", she told them.

"Then so be it. Destroy the pest!", he commanded once more. The darkrizamons lasted out at DORUmon, but she dodged each attack. She jumped high in the air and launched her metal canon attack but one of the darkrizamons melted it with there burning body. Shocked by how hot their bodys were, she let out a flurry of metal cannon attacks but they all melted into a gooey silver liquid and dried fast. Then, one of the darkrizamons pounced onto DORUmon and smashed his foot onto her, keeping her from moving.

"Run!", she yelled at cherubimon. He started to run but a darkrizamon lunged in front of cherubimon and gripped him in one of his flaming claws.

The leader approached the imprisoned digimon chuckling in satisfaction.

"So, you try to fight and failed,", he began, "then you tried to run and failed! What's next? You trying to get that pathetic excuse of a digimon to digivole?" The other darkrizamon stated to laugh at the remark and DORUmon was weakened by his harsh words.

"I'm a digimon, not a human!", cherubimon retold the leader.

"Then, why don't you digivole?", he remarked back at cherubimon, as the others chuckled at the remark.

"Now we can get are reward", he told the other darkrizamon that cheered at the sound of this.

"Now my comrades, we must head to the dark tower,", the others cheered at his words once more, "but first, lets take care of some extra baggage." The darkrizamon holding DORUmon lift up his arm preparing to strike. Cherubimon began watch the a waiting horror brought upon the new friend. Before the darkrizamon could strike though, a blast of water struck it causing it to devolve back into an egg. They looked toward the side of the border to were the blast came, and saw witchmon flying toward them on her broom.

She leaped off her broom to DORUmon's side.

"Are you alright, DORUmon?", her kind voice asked. DORUmon got up hurt by the maniacal digimon and replied, "A little burned, but ok." Witchmon turned to the darkrizamon leader and told him, "Let the boy go."

"This is none of your concern, witchmon.", the leader responded.

"Your on my territory.", she stared pointing at her house, "One mile in any direction on the border, from my house, in mine, so this is my concern." The leader gave witchmon a dirty look and replied, "As much as I'd love to, this is too much of an opportunity to pass by."

"So be it.", She told him lifting her hand. The darkrizamons, except for the leader, leaped toward witchmon and DORUmon. Witchmon countered all of them at once, by using her aqua force while turning around once, and the darkrizamons turned back into digi-eggs.

"Do you think you can handle me by your self?", Witchmon asked the remaining leader.

"You'll regret this!", he yelled at her, pushing cherubimon away from him then jumping back into the dark void.

DORUmon ran to cherubimon's side and asked, "Are you all right?", worriedly.

"I'm fine.", cherubimon replied rubbing his head.

"Come, it's not safe out here.", witchmon told them. They headed inside witchmon's home that looked rather old inside, the wood had no paint on them, cob webs were hanging in the corners and on potions. The single room had one table in the center of it that covered most of the floor, with benches, it had some shelves, all with potions, and one small table with things one would see in a scientist's lab. As witchmon tended to DORUmon's burns she began to ask some questions.

"DORUmon, I heard a bout Tanner, but what were you doing? You wouldn't last long in the dark void.", witchmon asked DORUmon.

"We weren't, I was just guiding my friend so you can help him.", DORUmon explained.

"So, what does this friend of yours need?", she said turning to cherubimon.

"My data was rearranged so I look human and can't use my abilitys.", he explained to witchmon.

"Hum. It might be fixable. I'll take a look after I finish healing DORUmon.", she told him completely healing DORUmon's wounds.

Witchmon looked closely at cherubimon, then took a piece of his digicore, to see if he could be helped. After a few test on the sample, witchmon came to an odd conclusion.

"It seems that there is no way I can help. Apparently a powerful digimon did this to you, and can only be corrected by you admitting humans, for the most part, aren't evil.", witchmon exclaimed to him. DORUmon turned to cherubimon and sadly asked, "Is it true? Do you think humans are evil?"

"Well, I did but I'm starting to think I was wrong about humans.", he told her.

"Good, but it's not safe for you to here and change your mind completely.", witchmon told cherubimon.

"Why not?", he asked curiously.

"It appears there has been a shift with power, in the dark void.", witchmon started to exclaim, "An evil digimon has, apparently, taken over and wants all humans."

"For what?", DORUmon asked.

"I don't know.", witchmon said opening a portal, "This will take you to the human world."

"What about you?", cherubimon questioned worriedly.

"We shall be fine just-", witchmon started but was interrupted by a skullgreymon, smashing the front half house.

A boy rode upon the skullgreymon head and the teen wore a dark blue scarf, black leaned goggles, and both black pants and a shirt. His hair was as black a midnight and his eye's as cold as stone. The darkrizamon leader came from behind skullgreymon and told the boy, "There is the human I've told you a bout sir."

"So, you are the one that my commander failed to capture.", the boy said to cherubimon.

"Leave him alone!", witchmon yelled charging at skullgreymon. But being an ultimate-level digimon, he easily forced his claw down up on witchmon, subduing her at once.

"Go!", DORUmon commanded cherubimon.

"I'm not leaving you here all alone!", cherubimon exclaimed to her.

"No! Go now!", she said pushing him through the wormhole. At the last glimpse of the digital world, cherubimon saw DORUmon be devolved back into an egg by the darkrizamon leader. He cried, "DORUmon!", uselessly as being pulled into the human world.


	4. Chapter 4: New World

Chapter 4

A New World

Cherubimon laid unconscious in the shade of some trees. It was silent and shady under the trees, and the only sound was the wind. The wind blew slightly over him but no creature was near. Steps in grass were made but no one heard them except by the one they made by. They came closer and closer toward cherubimon's unawake body. Then the sound's maker stood above cherubimon.

"Are you ok?", a soft voice came to cherubimon. Cherubimon opened his eye's to see the red frizzy haired, teen-aged girl from his dream.

"Where am I?", he immediately asked.

"In, Sacramento. Why do you want to know that?", she asked curiously to him.

"I was just in the digital world a few seconds ago…", he replied to her.

"Really? Are you a digimon tamer?", she asked excitedly.

"No. I'm not a digimon tamer.", he told her a bit up upset.

"Oh? Then why were you in the digital world?", she asked concerned. At first, cherubimon was not sure what to say, then answered, "I've all ways lived in the digital world."

"So you came from the digital world, eh? Have you ever been to the real world before?", she asked continued her foray of questions.

"I've only heard stories and rumors about the real world, but have never been here before.", he told her, continually answering her questions.

"Well,", she began to say holding out your hand, "since you've never been to the real world, allow me to show you around.", she offered cherubimon. Cherubimon hesitated to trust her at first, but she seemed rather nice.

"Why not?", cherubimon happily said grabbing her hand. She pulled cherubimon up on to his feet. "My names Tessa, and you are?", she introduced. Cherubimon though for a moment and replied, "Cher…Cheruben.", meekly.

They walked out of the park and started to tour town. Tessa explained every thing Cheruben had a question about as well as she could. Cheruben was amazed at the city and all that it had. Any thing that seemed ordinary to humans, was so new, exciting, and wonderus. For an example, a traffic light would seem rather simple to a human, but to Cheruben, it was a new mythical device that helped flow of movement in many directions. Even the large number of people amazed him. Never before had he seen so many humans in one place at one time. The humans seemed to out number all digimon by the thousands or millions. This not only amazed Cheruben but it scared him as well. He still hated most human existence and still thought they would use digimon as emotionless tools. That thought always kept him from his final step back to be a regular digimon again and it always seemed it would.

Later at the mall, they stopped at the food court for some ice cream. Tessa bought the ice-cream since she only had money to buy it with and also picked out the flavor of Cheruben's ice-cream, since he wasn't sure witch one to pick. As they sat eating their ice-cream, the stated to have a conversation with one another.

"Since your not in the digital world, don't you think Your parents might wonder were you are?", Tessa asked Cheruben.

"No, I don't think so.", he answered plainly.

"Why not?", Tessa asked confused.

"I don't have any parents, err, or at least don't know them.", he told her.

"Then, how did you live in the digital world? You had no digimon to defend you or parents.", she asked still confused. Cheruben wasn't sure of what to say, but luckily a sound caught their attention.

Some guys had tripped another kid as he walked by, and the food he was holding slated all over the ground. Cheruben was very confused by there actions.

"Why they trip him?", he asked Tessa.

"Probably because they want to.", she sadly replied.

"Why would they? He wasn't doing any thing to them.", he asked, still confused.

"The sad true is, they don't care. They like seeing people suffer.", Tessa gloomily answered.

"That's…just so wrong!", Cheruben said disturbed. He still watched as they began pushing him around. Cheruben got fead-up and told Tessa, "I'm going to help him.", then began to march toward them. Tessa stopped him though explaining, "No, it not a good idea to interfere. Things will only get worse!" Cheruben disregarded what she had said walked passed her.

"Hey! Stop picking on him!", Cheruben commanded them. One teen with a purple bandana on his head and a gouty told him joyfully, "You aren't the boss of us.", then continued pushing around the poor kid. Cheruben grabbed the kid and pushed the boy behind him self.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?", the guy in the purple bandana asked upsettingly.

"Helping him, unlike you brutes.", Cheruben told him.

"We'll teach you to mind your own business!", one of them said as the small gain walk toward him. Cheruben took a counter pose, but before the fight happened one of the mall cops stepped in.

"What do you kids think your doing? No fighting in the mall.", the mall cop told them.

"Why do I have to listen to you?", Cheruben interjected. The cop got an angry look on his face, luckily Tessa got in before the cop said any thing.

"Officer Stone, excuse my friend here. Us see he has been living in the digital world and is new here. He doesn't know any better.", Tessa explained to him.

"Well, teach him then!", Officer Stone commanded her then turned toward the teen-age hooligans saying, "As for you, Josh, you know better than to start a fight in here."

"We're sorry, Officer Stone. We promise it won't happen again.", the boy in the purple bandana falsely promised. Officer Stone then walked away and Josh whispered to Cheruben, "You'll regret this.", then walked away as the other two fallowed.

The boy that was begin pushed a round, then came up to Cheruben and told him, "Thanks for saving me from them. No one has ever done that for me before.", thanking him.

"No problem!", Cheruben humblely replied. As Cheruben and Tessa began to walk away the kid ran after them.

"Hey! Wait up!", he yelled to them. They stopped as he came up then he asked, "Do you guys mind if I hang with you guys?" Tessa tried to say some thing, but before she could get it out Cheruben answered, "Of coarse you can."

"Thanks! By the way, my name is Henry.", the boy told them. Henry was not very tall for his age, but had light brown hair and freckles from cheek to cheek, going over his nose.

They started to walk around together , until it got late. "Do you have any place to stay, Cheruben?", Tessa asked him.

"Why would I? I just came to this world today, and knew nothing about it.", he answered back to her.

"You can stay at my house. My parents won't mind.", Henry offered. Thanks, Henry. You sure I won't be a breaden though?", Cheruben asked.

"Almost a hundred percent sure.", Henry responded. They bided Tessa farewell as they headed to Henry's house. They walked in and Henry called to his parents, "Mom, Dad, I'm home." He ran toward the kitchen and Cheruben fallowed behind him. In the kitchen, Henry walked up to his mother, who was a bit angry at him.

"Where have you been? It is late, young man!", Henry's mom exclaimed to Henry.

"I was in the mall when I meet Cheruben, here. He lives in the digital world and needs a place to stay for awhile.", Henry explained to his mother.

"Oh! Nice to meet you, Cheruben. Well, I guess it's ok for a while…", she told them, "Your guest can stay in your room, Henry. While I finish dinner, show your guest around the house.", she continued.

Henry did as he was told and showed Cheruben the house. Henry completed the tour with his room; his room was a bit messy but you could at least see the floor. His room had a computer, a T.V., a bed, and a book shelf filled with random things.

"So is your room always this messy?", Cheruben asked, hoping the answer was no.

"Yah it's like this most of the time. My mom constantly tells me to clean it up but I never get to it.", Henry told him in a slightly embarrassed voice. Henry got on his bed and leaded back in a comfortable position as Cheruben carefully walked through the room trying to avoid braking the items scattered about T.V.?", Cheruben asked confused.

"It's this box that shows moving pictures, so it's like being there, only not as cool.", Henry explained to Cheruben.

"Ok, I guess…", Cheruben replied sitting beside Henry. Henry pressed the on switch to the remote then the T.V. flickered on. Henry then changed the channel to Spongebob Squarepants, and began to watch the box with Cheruben. Cheruben really didn't like the show for it's immaturity and unrealisticness, but was some how addicted to the show like most.

Soon, Henry's mom called to them announcing dinner, and they came to the dinning room to find the table with four plates, full of food, on it with Henry's mom and dad already setted. They said grace and began to eat, but Cheruben didn't touch his food first for it was strange to him not to mention how he saw Henry's family eat. They used their eating utensils, but Cheruben hand never used eating utensils before for most digimon use their hands when they eat. As Cheruben looked at his food Henry's mom saw him then asked, "Is some thing wrong?" Cheruben lifted his head to her and was not exactly sure how to explain the situation to them. "If you don't like the food I could make you some thing else.", she told him.

"No. That isn't it. It's just that in the digital world we don't have these thing to eat with…", Cheruben told her lifting up his fork.

"Oh! Well then let me teach you real quick.", she said to him.

"It's simple. You just hold it like so, sticks the end into what your eating, then put it in your mouth.", she told him while demonstrating the tecneak. Cheruben tried for his self and successfully did it. They all continued eating until all the food on their plates were gone.

After dinner, Henry and Cheruben returned to Henry's room to watch more T.V. After a few hours Henry's mom called up to them, saying, "Henry, it's time for you and your guest to go to bed." Henry lazily got up, cleared a spot on the floor, then went to his closet and pulled out a sleeping bag, placing it on the spot he cleared a while ago.

"You can sleep in that can in that Cheruben.", Henry told him getting into his bed. Cheruben then crawled into the sleeping bag, but it felt rather strange to him, warm and fuzzy.

"Good night, Cheruben.", Henry called to him.

"Good night, Henry…", Cheruben called back. After a while, the whole house became quiet, but Cheruben was still a wake. He just couldn't sleep like this. He crawled out of his sleeping bag and sneaked quietly into the back yard. Cheruben then climbed up on of the oak trees there and nestled in to its branches. When the sun began to rise, Henry a woken to find Cheruben gone. Henry was not concerned though and looked around the house, but when he couldn't find him, he looked in the front yard, but found his answer in the back yard. Henry looked up into an oak tree and saw Cheruben and so yelled out to him, "Hey what do you think your doing?" Started by the noise, Cheruben fell out of the tree onto the ground.

"Sleeping…", Cheruben grumbled rubbing the back of his head.

"Why? That's what that sleeping bag was for.", Henry asked helping Cheruben up.

"I realized that, but it just isn't comfortable to me.", Cheruben explained to him.

"What ever floats your boat then…", Henry told Cheruben.


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth

Chapter 5

The Truth

It had been a few weeks since Cheruben had entered the real world, and he had learned to live there with ease, but he still had doubts about humans. This was mostly because of Josh's constant bullying, he was so mean to Tessa, Henry, and Cheruben. Besides that, every thing was fine with Cheruben. Like all things good this had to end though.

One day, Henry and Cheruben were walking near the park. It seemed like the perfect day, kids were playing on the jungle gym, the sun was shining, and it was very peaceful. It was like this until Josh showed up, starting to bully the little kids on the ply ground. Cheruben and Henry saw this and ran over to them. Josh stood above a kid saying, "I told you once and I won't tell you again, give me three bucks or else."

"Hey! Leave that little kid alone, Josh!", Cheruben confronting him.

"Why should I?", Josh argued holding the child onto the ground.

"If you stop now we won't hurt you.", Henry offered to Josh. Josh refused and push the kid down harder.

"Stop it!", Cheruben said running up to Josh, then quickly hit Josh in the face. In that instance, Josh let go of the little kid and the little kid ran away calling for his mother.

"So, you want play dirty hun?", Josh said getting up as his two friends joined him.

The two teams ran toward one another with their eye's flaring with the will to battle. Henry fought Josh as Cheruben handled the other two. Cheruben punched each of them as hard as he could and dodged most of their blows, but then one grabbed Cheruben and the other helped restrain him. Cheruben called for Henry's assistance but Henry had his own problems to worry about. Henry was mostly dodging Josh's blows and couldn't get a chance to made a hit. Henry then throw a punch, but Josh countered and held Henry brutally agenested the ground then started punching Josh repeatedly in the head.

"No! Stop!", Cheruben called out but he was ignored. He struggled to get loose of there captor's grip but failed to brake free. He felt the end his heart strings being pulled at the horrible sight. Then all of a sudden, some thing broke loose in side of him. He yelled at the top lungs as a dark aurora covered him. Immediately, the guys holding onto Cheruben let go and Josh stopped hitting Henry. Soon, the aurora covered Cheruben and in a split seconded a cherubimon took Cheruben's place. This cherubimon though, didn't look right, it was completely purple and gave no shading from shadows. Josh began to run from the cherubimon, but was stopped by its storm of judgment forever.

The cherubimon's attention then turned to Henry, and started to walk towards him. Henry scrambled to his feet and told it, "Cheruben! Don't you remember me? Why? Are you doing this?", but only a menacing chuckle came from it. Henry began to fear the worse as the cherubimon crept closer. The cherubimon was right up next to Henry and lifted it foot above him. Then suddenly, antylamon grabbed Henry and put him besides a DATS car. Two digimon tamers stood in front of Henry facing the cherubimon. One was a teen-aged girl with a pale pink uniform and had blue highlights in her long brown hair, the other was a teen-aged boy in a dark green uniform with black hair.

"Nice job, antylamon!", the girl praised to her digimon.

"Now it's your turn, tentomon.", the boy told as his tentomon flew to his side. The boy's hand began glowed a bright green and slapped his hand onto his data-link digivice saying, "DNA, full charge." Tentomon then digivoled to megakabuterimon in a bright light. Megakabuterimon flew into the air and created an orb of electricity and launch it at the cherubimon. The cherubimon grunted in pain and hurled a lightning spear back at cherubimon but megakabuterimon quickly dodged this attack. Antylamon jumped behind cherubimon then smashed her bunny blades into its head, that caused cherubimon to fall over in pain.

"Wait! Don't hurt him!", Henry told the boy and girl.

"Why? Is he your partner?", the girl asked.

"No, he's my friend.", Henry exclaimed to them. They look at each other then back at Henry then the boy told him, "Ok, we'll try no to destroy his data then." This didn't make Henry feel any better. Megakabuterimon then let out another electro shocker that went above cherubimon, but antylamon used her bunny blades to launch the electro shocker onto cherubimon's head. After the attack hit, cherubimon collapsed onto stomach and the shadowy aurora covering Cheruben disappeared bit by bit, reveling him. The boy, girl, and Henry ran over to Cheruben and as Henry went to his side, the boy and girl were shocked that Cheruben was the cherubimon.

"Kid", The boy began, "we're going to take both of you back to DATS HQ."

Cheruben woke up in a hospital bed and looked around. He saw some men in white lab coats, other beds and the girl and boy from the fight.

"Where am I? Where's Henry?", Cheruben questioned them.

"Don't worry. We'll tell you but first you have to answer a few questions.", the girl told Cheruben. Cheruben agreed to this and was lead to a black room with a table in the middle of it. He sat down and the boy started ask some questions.

"Are you a digimon?", his first question was.

"What would happen if I said 'yes'?", Cheruben asked back to him.

"Don't talk like that or you will not like what we do. Answer the question.", the boy demanded Cheruben. Afraid that they might hurt Henry, Cheruben replied, "Yes…I am a digimon."

"Ok. Now, why are you in the real world?", the boy continued.

"A witchmon sent me here to keep me safe.", Cheruben replied to him.

"From what?", the boy asked curiously.

"This kid, in the digital world, was taking humans for some reason, and since I look like one he came after me.", Cheruben said as his heart sank from remembering that day.

"Why do you look human?", the boy asked, continuing his load of questions.

"My…Data was rearranged so I look human…", Cheruben told him regrettably.

"Why?", the boy continued questioning.

"It was punishment, dealt out by ophanimon."

"Why did she punish you?"

"I…I…Killed humans in the digital world…"

"So ever since you got to this world, you tried to kill humans!", the boy accused.

"NO! I've changed in a way from doing that. Besides, ophanimon rearranged my data so I couldn't us my attacks.", Cheruben explained to him angrily.

"Then why did you, in the form of a cherubimon, attack the park and killed some one!", the boy question in deep anger.

"W-what?", Cheruben asked both shocked and confused.

"You heard me! You, cherubimon, attacked the park and killed some one!", the boy retold. Cheruben looked back through his memories but told, "But, I don't remember doing that. And how could I? Why would I…" The boy stood there, still angered but puzzled that Cheruben had all this emotion about what Cheruben had done.

"You don't remember the attack?", the girl suddenly asked.

"No, I don't…If I don't remember then why can't I remember?", Cheruben asked. All was quiet for a few moments, as the boy and girl were puzzled by this.

"You must be lying!", the boy stated.

"I'm not lying!", Cheruben talked back.

"I you are telling the truth, why would you?", the boy asked confronting.

"Because, you have my friend, and I don't want him to be hurt because of me.", Cheruben replied confidently.

The boy was quiet puzzled and knew not what to say. Truly, Cheruben could not had sound so confident if he was lying. The boy then looked at the girl and the girl nodded but no words were passed. Both headed for the door and after the girl walked out the boy spoke to Cheruben saying, "We are going to talk with are supervisors. If your lying, this won't end well for you…" While out of the room, Cheruben didn't know what they were saying at all, though it was about him. It was just about thirty minuets later until they came back in.

"Well?", Cheruben asked curiously.

"Apparently, we don't have enough of a reason to keep you here. So you and your friend can leave, but we will be keeping an eye on you.", the boy told Cheruben.

"Here, I'll show you out.", the girl offered. Cheruben nodded his head and fallowed her.

They walked and on the way they ran in to Henry.

"Cheruben! Are you alright?", Henry asked worriedly.

"I'm fine ,Henry. You?", Cheruben asked happily.

"As you can see, a black eye and a few scratches, but I'm ok.", Henry replied happy that his friend was ok.

"You can talk more out of the building. So lets please keep going.", the girl told them. They both a agreed and continued out of the building. Finally out of the DATS building, they started to talk more since they were out of the sight of the DATS workers.

"So, what they ask you, Cheruben?", Henry asked curiously.

"Not any thing special. Just what I was and why I was here.", Cheruben answered. All was quiet for a while, then Henry asked, "Cheruben, are you a…digimon?", hesitantly.

"Well…I-I am. I should have told you and Tessa sooner…", Cheruben told him regrettable .

"It's ok. I'm cool with that. It's just that…well, what you did… Why did yah do that?", Henry asked confused.

"I don't know really…I don't even remembered what happened, to tell yah the truth.", Cheruben exclaimed to him. "…How?", Henry asked very confused.

"I don't know. It's like being hot and cold at the same time. Illogical but it happened and is not exclaim able.", Cheruben told him. An idea then striked Henry, and said, "Maybe we should go see Tessa. She can possibly exclaim it." We can, but…" But what?" "But if she doesn't know, then should we keep it that way?"

"Yah, it is problly best if she didn't know, but shouldn't she?" "No, we shouldn't. I don't want her to worry because of me…" Henry nodded his head, agreeing with Cheruben.

They soon came upon Tessa's house and saw Tessa sitting out side on her front porch.

"Hey, Tessa.", they happily called running up to her.

"He-What happened to you Henry?", Tessa asked alarmed.

"Oh, these? …Well, a digimon appeared and we were in the middle of it.", Henry lied to her.

"But then, why does Cheruben not have hardly a scratch on him?", she asked suspecting some thing.

"Well, I ran away from them, but Henry wasn't about to move any time soon.", Cheruben told her, also lying.

"Henry! Why in the world would you do that? You acted like one of those people that park, purposely, next to a wild fire. You could have gotten killed!", Tessa nagged at him.

"I realized that. Some people weren't so lucky…", Henry said sadly. Cheruben elbowed Henry hard, for it probably wasn't best to bring that up.

"Yah, my mom told me. I was in my room the whole time…", she told with deep sorrow in her voice.

"Really? Why?", Cheruben asked in a worried and curious voice.

"DATS sent me a letter today…", her voice trailed off.

"About what?", Cheruben asked fearfully.

"About my brother. He wanted to be a tamer and left for the digital world one day and now…They said a digimon killed him!", as she spoke tears filled her eyes. Cheruben was hoping, pleading, that this wasn't same kid killed and so asked dreadfully, "R-really? W-what was his digimon?", stammering.

"DORUmon. But they can't find her ether…", she told him, no more the wiser of Cheruben's real reason behind the question. Cheruben started to feel even more terrible than when he learned who DORUmon's tamer was.

"I feel…Really sorry for you, Tessa…", Cheruben told her truthfully yet sad.

"It's probably best for you guys to go…I don't want to bring you down.", she suggested to them. Henry was about to say some thing to Tessa, but Cheruben pulled him away.

"It's ok, Tessa. We under stand.", Cheruben told her then turning to Henry, saying, "Lets go." Henry and Cheruben began to leave, but Henry turned to Tessa then back to Cheruben. "Go if you want, Cheruben, but I'm going to stay here and try to comfort her.", Henry told him then went to Tessa's side. Cheruben left for Henry's house, not saying another word.

Cheruben came to Henry's house to find, no one was there. On the coffee table, in the living room, was a note. The note read ,

"Boys, We left to the store to get some food. We'll be back soon." Cheruben thought for a moment, then grabbed a different sheet of paper and a pen. He began to write a letter (for Tessa taught him to read and write some), that wrote, " Every one, I'm running away. I just can't bear to stay here any more. Don't try to find me. Cheruben" Cheruben then left in to the near by mountains, hoping to never be found.

As the day began to vanish, the cold night took its place. Cheruben was week, tired, and chilled to the bone, while walking in the forest that covered the mountain. He was lost and disoriented from his trip. His sight began to blur and fell on to then ground, slipping out of conscious's reach as the world blackened around him. All was still around him, and his life hanged in the balance. As the night moved on, hope of Cheruben survival was slowly depleting, and all seemed lost for him.

Cheruben slowly awoken, in a cave, near the warmth of a gentle fire. He was covered with a thick blanket, that was warm and soft as a summers day. He saw some one he had though he'd never see again, Tessa.

"T-Tessa?", Cheruben called her name softly. Tessa turned and a smile came to her face then she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Cheruben! Your alright!", she spoke thankfully.

"I guess so…," Cheruben said but then asked, "What happened?"

"You ran away, so me, Henry, mine and his parents, went looking for you. I found you passed out in the grass.", she exclaimed to him. A small silence came over them for a second, then Tessa asked, "Why did you run away?", somberly. Cheruben though for moment, wondering if he should tell her, then answered "I…I was that digimon that attacked the park, but in away, I didn't do it. I don't even remember doing it. But, there is more to it than that…"

"What do you mean?", Tessa said a little in shock.

Cheruben began to tell Tessa every thing.

"Well…", he started, "In the digital world, I was a Cherubimon, and thought that humans were uncaring fiends, that would use us as tools, and that they only like that. One day after a killed a human, I was captured and tooken to ophanimon and she turned me human to punish me, and I could use none of my attacks. I then meet your brother's DORUmon. She wanted to help me so she lead me to a witchmon, but witchmon couldn't help me. That's when an evil human killed both of them! Luckily, witchmon had opened a portal to this world before she died. That's when you found me the first time…"

"Really?", she asked stunned.

"Yes. And that human I killed last, was your brother. I'm sorry I didn't tell you every thing sooner. And even more so that I killed him. Hate me if you want to, I deserve it!", Cherubimon told Tessa as a tear rolled down his face. It took a few seconds for her to absorb it all in but then she answered, "I would never hate you ,Cherubimon, even after you did that." Cherubimon looked to her and asked, "But, why?", not under standing.

"I'm your friend. Even if you did kill my brother, you have obviously learned your lesson.", she told him.


	6. Chapter 6: Back to the Digital World

**I've added a new chapter (oveusly), and just so yah all know, I don't really coment much on what I write. **

**I'd love some sujestions and reviews over this story, just to see if it's any good. If it is I'll continue to make fanfic and post them here, if not I don't know what I'll do.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Back to the Digital World

Went the sun rose in to the sky, Tessa and Cheruben walked down the mountain to Henry's house. They soon made it there the others looking for Cheruben were already there. Cheruben was still a little weak so they helped him to Henry's bed. They all left, excepted for Henry, then Cheruben asked, "You didn't tell them, did you?", weakly.

"No. Tessa doesn't know ether, so don't worry.", Henry said, happy that Cheruben was alright.

"About that Henry, I told Tessa after she found me.", Cheruben explained.

"Why? I though you didn't want her to know.", Henry asked baffled.

"I know. It's just that…I couldn't keep lying to her.", Cheruben told him. Cheruben, needing it, then nodded off to sleep.

When Cheruben awakened, he got up feeling quiet refreshed from his lap. He headed out the bed room, to see every one in the living room. They were all watching the local news station, and on it was a skullscorpiomon that was destroying the town.

"Digimon human, show self!", the beast said tearing a bus in half with it's bone pinchers. Every one in the room watched as the digital beast continued hurting people. Unlike any one else though, Cheruben knew what that skullscorpiomon wanted, Cheruben.

Cheruben knew what he had to do and left slamming the door behind him. Every one heard the bang of the door, and Henry and Tessa knew what Cheruben was going to do. They raced after Cheruben, trying to save there friend from certain doom. Cheruben was quite a ways a head of them, even if he had only left for a few moments. Tessa and Henry ran but didn't seem close enough to Cheruben so he could hear them plead for him not to do it. Cheruben could hear they cries though, he wasn't listening to there pleads. He knew the only way to stop that skullscorpiomon was to give him self to the mindless beast.

Cheruben stopped when he saw the digital fiend, only a few meters away from its destructive search. A worried voice from behind Cheruben, calling, "Don't do it!" Cheruben turned to see Henry running toward him, with Tessa not far behind. "

Guys, what are you doing here?", Cheruben asked them as they stopped before him.

"What are we doing here? Stopping you from killing your self!", Tessa answered him.

"Look dude, we don't know why that digimon wants you but we aren't letting get taken by him.", Henry told Cheruben.

"Why? I'm nothing but a no go digimon that murders humans. Why would you want to save me?", Cheruben asked questionable about their actions.

"That's true, but your also are friend, and friends don't let friends get killed, no matter what they've done.", Tessa explained to Cheruben.

"Your right…But I have to do this-", Cheruben started to tell them as the skullscorpiomon interrupted.

"So! The digimon human shows self! Now, master be pleased with me capture him.", skullscorpiomon said allowed. As the digimon approached them, Cheruben step forward saying, "Yes, I have. And I will come with you if you promise to leave this town and it's people alone."

"Fine, me not hurt town or people. Come with me, now.", the skullscorpiomon said, agreeing to Cheruben's deal. One of the skullscorpiomon's claws came to grab Cheruben, but a familiar megakabuterimon shoved Cheruben out of the way of the enemy digimon's on coming claw. Megakabuterimon grabbed skullscorpiomon's claw and flung him into another building in front of him. "Nice shot, megakabuterimon.", called the boy from DATS as he came up to them.

"Not that I was helping you, but what are your doing?", the boy questioned Cheruben.

"That digimon came here for me. I had a run in with its master in the digital world. His master though I was human, and tried to capture me for some reason.", Cheruben explained to him. The boy discontinued their conversation for latter and started to take care of the current problem, the skullscorpiomon.

"Get him megakabuterimon!", the boy said pointing at the skullscorpiomon. Megakabuterimon rammed into skullscorpiomon as the digimon got up. Skullscorpiomon creeped out of the building he was pushed into and lunged at megakabuterimon, grabbing his horn. Megakabuterimon grabbed both skullscorpiomon's claws, struggling to get free. The stinger on the end of skullscorpiomon's tail then glowed a deep purple and struck megakabuterimon square in his chest. Megakabuterimon grip loosened, that gave skullscorpiomon to toss him away from itself. Megakabuterimon came close to hitting them, but luckily hit the ground in front of them instead.

As if out of no where, antylamon leaped down upon skullscorpiomon then bashed at it with her bunny blades.

"Sorry, I'm late Ryan.", a voice from behind them called. Cheruben, Henry, Tessa, and the boy from DATS turned around to see the girl from DATS with the pail pink uniform.

"Had a problem with a digimon in the train station.", she told Ryan.

"Better later than never.", Ryan responded to her. Antylamon got off of skullscorpiomon and razed to Megakabuterimon's side. Megakabuterimon got up weakly, flew into the air and launched his electro shocker at the skeletal scorpion. Skullscorpiomon deflected the digital bug's projectile and it smashed into the ground in front of Cheruben's group and distracted megakabuterimon and antylamon.

Tessa fell over when the blast rocked the ground beneath them. As Cheruben helped Tessa up, skullscorpiomon's claw came for him, but Henry lunged into skullscorpiomon's path. The dumb skeletal digimon might have though it had Cheruben in its grasp, and clawed open a worm hole to the digital world, the slinked into the portal he created. Ryan climbed onto his megakabuterimon and ordered, "Laina, stay here, and help the injured.", to his fellow DATS member. Before megakabuterimon took off in to the portal, Tessa and Cheruben climbed on to one of his feet. They didn't want to ask Ryan if they could go, for they though he would saw no to it. The second they were on, megakabuterimon flew in to the portal. In side the blue swirling rift between the two worlds, streams of data flew past them, braking as they flew into them. Only a few seconds in they were in the middle of a digital desert, but as they looked down upon it, Henry and the skullscorpiomon were no were to be seen.

Megakabuterimon landed on the hot sand and Ryan hopped off of his head.

"Great, there gone.", Ryan mumbled, "DATS is going to have my head for this."

"We still have to find them.", Cheruben told him, getting off megakabuterimon.

"You two? Why are you here?", Ryan asked upsettingly.

"Finding are friend.", Tessa exclaimed.

"No your not. Megakabuterimon, push them back though the portal.", Ryan commanded. Megakabuterimon looked around and told Ryan, "But I don't see the portal any more."

"What?", Ryan asked looking around. He couldn't find the worm hole ether.

"Looks like were staying then.", Cheruben announced to Ryan. Ryan gave a slight growl of disapproval then told them, "Since it seems like I have no choice, both of you have to come with me.", with frustration in his voice. "But", Ryan began, "Both of you are going to do the fallowing things: you have to keep up, you aren't going to inter fear with this search, and no interacting with other digimon what so ever. Is that clear?"

"Clear.", both Cheruben and Tessa answered.

"Cheruben, since that digimon was after you, do you know any thing that might help?", Ryan asked Cheruben. Cheruben thought for a moment, remembering back to when that darkrizamons attacked him and DORUmon. He remembered that the darkrizamon leader said they were going to the dark tower.

"Well, I do remember that they were talking about the dark tower in the dark void.", Cheruben told them.

"Well then, looks like were going to the dark tower then.", Ryan decided. They all fallowed Cheruben to the dark areas border, were they would become closer to there goal, to save Henry and stop what ever caused all this chaos.


	7. Chapter 7: The Dark Void

For we start, I'dlike to thank Whippedcream for my first review.

know I have some spelling errors, but I though my own spellchecker (on my word processor) isn't the best, though I thought it would be fine. Well now I know it's bad at its job. Thank you, again, for bringing that up Whippedcream.

Chapter 7

The Dark Void

They walked though the desert at a steady pace. This walk brought not distanced memories, back to Cheruben. The memories were all about that DORUmon he meet that day in the pop-up desert. He missed her curious and happy disposition, and couldn't help but wonder what happened to her after he entered the real world. She could have been taken by that kid on the skullgreymon, destroyed by them, or left out in the open. What ever happened to her digi-egg though, could not have been good. Luckily, if they took DORUmon they would likely take witchmon with them, but their fates would be the same.

A loud roar suddenly snapped Cheruben out of his memories. They all turned to see that skullgreymon created the noise. It looked like the skullgreymon that attacked witchmon's house to Cheruben. Only one word was uttered in the sight of this unruly beast, "Run!" Every one ran as the skullgreymon started pursue them. They ran as fast as they could but the digital skeleton was getting closer to them. Some thing then came to Tessa, so she asked, "Ryan, why don't you digivole tentomon back to ultimate level?", still running. (Megakabuterimon digivoled back to tentomon while they were walking in the desert due to not having enough energy to stay in that form.)

"No, tentomon doesn't have enough energy too.", Ryan replied.

"Well, isn't this just **great**! We'll never out run that digimon.", Cheruben blurted out. Just when all hopes of survival was lost, one of the rock borders to the dark void came into view, with a small cave in the side dug out of it. Their hopes grew and got the strength to run fast enough into the cave before the skullgreymon got to them.

A mighty slamming sound came from skullgreymon ramming into the bored was heard and it kept repeating this action again and again. They went back further in to the cave, in case the entrance collapsed from the skeletal-dino's hits to the border. As suspected, the entry way collapsed leaving them with only one option, to go further back into the cave.

"Looks like… we have to… go further back… into the cave…", Cheruben said panting.

"What if there is some thing back there!", Ryan shouted, panting not as hard.

"We have no choice…If we stay here…the darkrizamons might get us…", Cheruben explained to him.

"Really?", Ryan began sarcastically, "And how do you know this?"

"I've seen that beast…before" Ryan looked a bit confused, as if wanting to know more. Cheruben saw look, and knew it's meaning.

"I can't tell you every thing, because there isn't enough time, ", Cheruben began, "but I saw that beast before witchmon sent me to your world. It killed her and it's rider was after me. Earlier that day these darkrizamon were ordered to capture humans, and since I appear to be one, they tried to capture me. Luckily, witchmon stopped them from succeeding. I knew they were on his side when I saw their leader with the skullgreymon." Cheruben walked toward the unblocked end of the cave, and turned his head toward them. "If you don't believe me, Ryan, than stay and toy with your faith, but if you do then come and I will tell you more if you want.", Cheruben spoke wisely and waited for an answer. Tessa got up and stood by Cheruben saying no words. Ryan just sat on a rock, trying to choice the best choice, which he knew not. He looked at Cheruben with an uncertain yet wantingful look in his eyes then turned his head to the ground. Cheruben and Tessa then walked away, knowing it would be a long time before his disition was made.

Not far down from Ryan, Tessa and Cheruben heard a voice from behind.

"Wait!", is called. They turned to see Ryan and his tentomon coming after them.

"We decided to come with you. You may not be very trust worthy but, I can't let ether of you two out of my sight, none the less.", Ryan said as an excuse. Tessa giggled then said, "Ya, right.", sarcastically. Ryan just rolled his eyes at her remark then they all moved on.

They walked for a while in the cave's tunnel. For some strange reason though, it wasn't very dark, it was only as dark as if one turned the light off in their room. No one could quite explain it, not even Cheruben could explain this phenomenon. Some how light was getting into the cave, but it was odd that no obvious reason for this was seen. There was no crystals or ways to the out side, just a bunch of rocks. It could have been an optical elusion, caused by being in the dark for a while, but they hadn't been in the cave so long. It seemed quite imposable to answer this odd question but there would be answer.

They saw a clearing after an hour or two of walking. From were they came out, there was a waterfall to the right and a small stream flowing from it to the left side of the area, and there was an another tunnel on the opposing side they were on. They entered the area fully to get a better view of it. The waterfall came from an space above it on the ceiling, but even though the area's ceiling wasn't very high it would be impossible to climb though with the water coming down. Their only options were to take the other tunnel or to go back and see what a waited there. They were about to discuss their next action, when some in the shadows caught Ryan's eye.

"Did you see some thing?", Cheruben asked a little concerned.

"I saw… some thing move over there.", Ryan explained looking at a pile of rocks covered in shadows. They all looked at one another and Ryan brought out his digivice, holding it out in front of him. "Tentomon, realize." Ryan commanded as the insectoid digimon fallowed his commands, appearing before them. "Come out NOW! Or we'll make you…", Ryan commanded what was ever in the shadows. An "Ep!" sound came from behind the pile of rocks and a pokyupamon came forward. "D-don't hurt me!", the champion level whimpered. They all gazed at the mutated teddy bear looking digimon. It looked rather creepy, its body was covered in dark purple leather that was stitched together along with a pale brown fabric, spikes came out of a few of the seams, and claws came out of his feet and his left claw, but the most disturbing feature about it was a tube that came from his 'mouth' to this pink heart stitched on to his chest.

Tessa couldn't help but scream at the digimon's eerie form, and from her scream pokyupamon's ears drooped down. Cheruben put his hand over Tessa's mouth telling her, "Tessa, would you NOT do that, EVER again?" "I'm sorry my hideous appearance started you…", pokyupamon said as the tube on him moved up and down as he spoke. "No, that's not it. It's just that… you startled me, that's all.", Tessa said trying to make Pokyupamon feel better, though it did not have seemed to help.

"What kind of digimon it that, tentomon?", Ryan asked his partner. "That's a pokyupamon. They were droven to the farthest regions of the digital world a long time ago.", tentomonanswered to Ryan. "Yes, that is quite true…But in these areas we struggled to survive. Many were kill so their data could be absorbed.", the mutated teddy bear digimon told. "Why would any one want to absorb your kinds data?", Cheruben asked the small champion level digimon. "They want it to look scary. Ya see, when a digimon's data is absorbed, the digimon that absorbed it gains some of the absorbed digimon's traits. Not the looks of it, but more of their attacks and abilities.", pokyupamon exclaimed to him. "That's horrible! Killing a digimon just to get its abilities. Why do such a thing?", Tessa exclaimed angry of what pokyupamon said. "Probably to make other digimon even more frighten of them, I suppose. But most of the time, they just destroy us for the fun of it.", pokyupamon tried to exclaimed to them.

"This chat is good and all, but we need to focus on are objectives.", Ryan reminded them returning tentomon to his digivice. "Pokyupamon, do you think you can help us out? We are trying to find a friend that was taken by a skullscorpiomon and ran off with him. Have yah seem then at all?" Ryan knew that it was unlikely he knew, he had probably been hiding in the cave all day. "Well, I did see one from the safety of the caves entrance to the dark void. I usually spend a little time by there every week or so. It does get rather boring and lonesome in this cave all day.", pokyupamon answered his question. Ryan was excited by this lead and began to ask more questions, "Witch way did they go?" "Um…I don't really have a good since of direction. It we go to the entrance I could point out the way they went.", pokyupamon suggested. "Then that's what we'll do."

They stated to go on once more, now fallowing pokyupamon to the cave's front. It was like the last tunnel, not very dark, rocks scattered about ,and boring. Cheruben had begun to get bored and though of things that might destroy such boredom. He search though his mind, again and again, but only questions came up. They had nothing better to, so Cheruben decided to ask them any way. "Hey Ryan, how come you always keep tentomon in your digivice?", Cheruben first question was. "I think with my digimon not around it makes me appear less threatening to other digimon.", Ryan replied to him. "But what if an evil digimon sees you alone and tries to fight you?" "Then I get tentomon out." "But, don't you think it's a little unfair to keep him in there most of the time?" "No, he understands." "So, do you guys think Henrys ok?" "Hopefully, he is" Tessa said in a somber mood. "He should. They are looking to capture you after all, Cheruben.", Ryan exclaimed. "Ya think?", Cheruben asked hopefully. "Yes. But one in we get there, we need to be careful. There could be guards could be crawling all over the place." "Your right. I don't even know how we can get inside with out being captured. And if there are guards, that'll only make matters worse."

After a few more minuets of walking, the exit showed it self. They all ran out side the cave, to see the area known as the dark void. The dark void was dark, with purple fog floating about the air, that blocked out the sky's light. The trees and bushes had eerie black bark, and the leaves on them were a light violet, to absorb the dark energy around them. The grass though, was a very dark aqua, and the ground it was upon was almost as dark as the midnight sky.

"Now, pokyupamon, were did they go to?", Ryan questioned to him. Pokyupamon looked side to side, then turned off to the left.

"That direction." he told them confidently. "You must go quickly, for another digimon-", pokyupamon started to say but was cut off by a fierce roar, then was leaped upon by a fiery lynxmon. One of its fount claw pinned pokyupamon to the ground, as pokyupamon struggled like a worm to get free.

"I've been waiting for you to come out.", the lynxmon said in a low menacing tone.

"Leave him alone!", Cheruben commanded the lynxmon. "Ha! No **human**kid tells me what to do! I would normally crush a twerp like you, but I'm in good mood by capturing this guy. Tell yah what, I'll ignore that comment if you leave me alone with my prey.", the fire cat offered. Cheruben was about to say some thing to the lynx that would surely doom them, but then some one stopped him. It was pokyupamon calling, " Just go! You need to find your friend. I've spend my life being a coward, and if this is the only thing brave I'll ever do, I don't want to waste it.", to Cheruben.

"No, I'm not-", Cheruben began to say but Ryan intercepted him.

"No, Cheruben. We don't have a chance agents him. Tentomon still isn't at full strength yet.", Ryan informed him.

"But he-"

"Look Cheruben, he got us this far and doesn't want it to be for nothing! He likely to get destroyed ether way!", Tessa tried to convince him. Cherubenwas torn between what was the right thing to, save pokyupamon or do as he wished them to, leave and escape harm. It seemed so right to help pokyupamon, for Cheruben. He pondered what he should do but he had to think so fast it was almost impossible to decide in that amount time. But Tessa and Ryan pulled Cheruben away. His struggled to get free in vain as they got farther away from the digimon. Once lynxmon could not see them any more, it pressed down its claw hard and pokyupamon was effortlessly turned into data. But even though lynxmon couldn't see then, Cheruben could see what lynxmon had did. Cheruben gaveup his struggle, but gave no effort to walk for himself.

Now, I always thought pokyupamon was a creepy digimon and to me that leather he wears looks dark purple to me. He is a real digimon also, NOT fan made.

I'm looking forward to your comments!


	8. Chapter 8: What Happens to Humans

Thank you Ivyvine and Whippedcream for your reviewes.

Enjoy this new chapture evey one!

* * *

Chapter 8

What Happens to Humans

Tessa and Ryan dragged Cheruben a few meters more, before letting him go, hoping he would stand. Cheruben just fell to the ground and got half way up.

"He 's gone…", Cheruben mumbled in a mixed tone of blame and hopelessness. Nether Tessa or Ryan could hear his mumble.

"Get up, Cheruben. We need to get going", Tessa told him, in the hope he would continue. Cheruben just shook his head, then saying, "What's the point? Henry 's done for in there…" Tessa was alarmed by his words, never would he had done that.

"What are you saying? The only stinken' reason, that you two fallowed me, was to save that friend of yours!", Ryan shouted angered by Cheruben's giving up.

"It's point less. If we go in there, Henry will just die for no reason…like pokyupamon…", Cheruben still murdered in the hopeless tone.

"Just stop blaming your self, kid! So what if pokyupamon died? He did it to save us."

"I don't even deserve to be saved!" , Cheruben yelled. "I'm useless, powerless, and a murder…", he said softer.

"That is no reason to give up! Your saving a friend. Does that sound like some one bad to you?", Ryan continued to try.

"No…"

"And, what if he waiting for us to save him in there? If we don't try, he might DIE!" Cheruben spoke no word, as if he could not speak. Ryan continued , "We need to give him a chance to live! Do you think giving up is going to help him?"

"No."

"Well, if we are going to help him, you need to stop blaming yourself and get going!" Cheruben looked at Ryan's eyes but looked away because of its hopeful gleam.

"Look, we should leave. A digimon might hear us soon if we don't.", Tessa advised.

"See? The longer you wine, the more likely we'll die! Do you actually want to see us die?" Ryan said as his last try. Some thing in side Cheruben awoken; the meaning to move on.

"Your right,", Cheruben said getting up," I've been wasting time blaming myself when I never should have. Lets go." They all moved on ward to the dark tower. Three beings had died to save him, and Cheruben wasn't about to let it slip to five.

They walked on, but the forest all looked the same, dark, evil, and quite devoided of life. They might as well been lost, they couldn't even tell if they had been going strait. This was primly because fog, it got darker and darker as they went on, as if the fog was getting denser.

Ryan then tripped over a branch, and he fell into some mud. Tessa and Cheruben laughed at the sight of seeing Ryan covered in mud but Ryan was not amused.

"Ha ha, I don't find this very funny.", Ryan said whipping the mud off of his DATS uniform.

"That's not what we think.", Tessa said giggling. Ryan rolled his eyes at her.

"Lets just go on.", Ryan said walking off. Tessa and Cheruben fallowed him in to the fog. They walked for a while more, but then came across some thing familiar. It was the mud puddle Ryan fell into, they knew it for it still had his imprint in the mud.

"Ok, now I don't find it funny.", Cheruben said.

"Ah! Don't you know what this means? We have gone in circles!", Ryan said angered by the silly mistake.

"Um, how is that even possible? We were going strait the whole time.", Tessa pointed out.

"Great, now we can't get out here.", Ryan said sarcastically while sitting down on a log. Suddenly voices were coming near them. They hid behind a bush and peaked to see what was coming by. It was two darkrizamons, dragging some girl behind them.

"It's good that we finally caught a human.", One said happily. The other rolled his eye and said, "Yeah, but we didn't get her digimon. Do you know what happened to the digimon that let a digimon partner get away last time." The first darkrizamon quivered then said, "Oh yeah. That digimon got put into the pain crystal cave for a month."

"I don't even know why the boss want us to steal the digimon partners too. They have no real purpose to him any way.", the second darkrizamon told the other. They started to get further from Cheruben, Tessa, and Ryan, so they fallowed them from behind, keeping out of sight. The two digimon continued talking.

"But I though he was going to create an army out of them though.", the first darkrizamon said to the other.

"He is, but I have no clue how he'll make them, it would be difficult to control that many humans and their partners.", the second one said.

"Well we'll see soon enough. He has almost enough of them to begin the war." Tessa, Ryan, and Cheruben were shock at what they had heard, who ever was collecting human they were doing it to begin a war. Agent who and why though was still a mystery, and they would soon find out.

They continued sneaking behind the unawhere darkrizamon and found the place they were searching for, the dark tower. It was a huge black tower, surrounded by a mote. The tower had no specific features to say of but it was in a rectangular shape with a dome at its top, a draw bridge, and seemed to have been not made out of bricks. The tower shined gravely even when no light shone.

The draw bridge dropped down and the two darkrizamon entered, still dragging the girl behind them. The Bridge then slowly rose and closed shut.

"Um, how are we going to get inside?", Cheruben asked waning some one to come up with a plan.

"Let me think.", Ryan said starting to think hard. A cart pulled by a zanbamon approached the tower. Tessa grabbed a big branch and stuck it out in front zanbamon, causing him to trip. Luckily, it wasn't going very fast nor did it seem to see them. While zanbamon got up, they climbed into the cart it was pulling and pulled the mat on it over them. The cart was full of a bunch of potatoes, most likely for the prisoners and digimon inside the castle. The zanbamon then got up and continued to trot to the tower's draw bridge. It then called up to the tower, "I'm delivering the food his majesty wanted.

"Good, it's you, zanbamon. The master has been waiting for your arrival.", a voice call from the top of the draw bridge. The bridge then lowered to then ground in front of zanbamon. Zanbamon then trotted across the bridge to the other side.

"Drop off those potatoes in the pantry and go to the master immediately.", the digimon told him.

"I will. Tell him I'll be there soon.", zanbamon told it trotting off. They stayed in the cart and waited till they were sure no digimon were in sight. They simply rolled out of the cart when they thought the time was right. The halls in the tower were huge, and a dull gray, and like the out side of it, there was no detail at all. They ran down the opposite direction zanbamon was going in but soon came to where the hall split four different directions.

"Now which way do we go?", Cheruben asked.

"Lets go…this way.", Tessa said picking the hall to the left of them.

"I have a better idea.", Ryan said taking out an old compass from his pocket.

"How is that going to help? It only points North and South.", Tessa questioned about his solution.

"I doesn't ever since it broke. However, it does help me find things I'm looking for some times."

"Really? Like what?", Cheruben asked.

"One time, I was looking for my science homework in my room and used this to find it.", Ryan explained. "That way!", Ryan pointed down the hall way Tessa had suggested.

"Well, it did point in the same direction…", Tessa explained.

"Guess it's better than nothing.", Cheruben said as they began walking down the chosen path. As they went through the hall, they passed some doors, but dare not open them, not wanting any thing to prevent them from continuing. Oddly enough, Ryan's compass didn't point to any of these doors, just forward. They were coming near a split in the hall, voices were heard and shadows were seen. Ryan's compass turned to a near by door, but Cheruben had already push them through the same door before Ryan could tell anyone. Cheruben cracked the door open to see two darkrizamons walk by. They didn't seem to have noticed them at all. When Cheruben turned around, he saw a lot of different digimon and hybrid-rookies in cages, no humans at all.

The room itself was very long, practically full of cages and almost all of them had more than one digimon in it. In the room's very center was an odd machine, with various buttons and knobs and had a tall rod at the top with an orb at its peak. The machine also had a chamber on it, that's door was made of a thick ,yet still translucent, glass.

"What is this for?", Cheruben asked staring at the device.

"Nothing good, that's all I know.", Ryan said walking up to him.

"Maybe, one of these digimon can tell us.", Tessa suggested as she came behind them.

"We should.", Cheruben said turning to her.

The door began to creak open. Quickly, they hid themselves behind a cage full of digimon. The digimon did not talk to them or do any thing to them, they just watched as the same two darkrizamon ,Ryan, Tessa, and Cheruben fallowed to this horrid place, still dragging the girl they had with them before. A datamon fallowed them and told them, "Put the girl into the trance-data-er" Doing as they were told, the two darkrizamons put the girl in to the machine's chamber and closed its door tight.

"You two are lucky the 'event' is tonight, or you'd be in the pain crystal cave right now.", datamon said in a robot-like manner.

"Yeah, we're just lucky…", one of the darkrizamons said to it. Datamon came over to the trance-data-er and floated up to its control panel then started to press numerous buttons. Some lights flicked on and off on the device, then, some how, the girl was lifted into mid-air.

"What is taking so long?", the other darkrizamon growled.

"Be patient! The machine takes a while to check her DNA for this.", datamon told it. An odd noise came from the trance-data-er and datamon turned back to it. "Ah, seem like it has matched up her DNA with one of the spirits.", datamon pointed out tapping other buttons. Cheruben, Tessa, and Ryan weren't sure what they were doing to the girl, nor did they knew much about what the three digimon were discussing. What ever the three were talking about wasn't good for them.

Alarms went off on the machine, and a small figure was lowered towards the girl. The figure began to glow, and the girl shouted, "Spirit evolution!", and she began to glow too. Datamon pressed a button and the figure was pulled away from the girl and she began to scream in agony. The girl's glow faded but she didn't look like her self any more, she now had and a small pink dress, had pointed ears, aqua colored markings on her face, pink lensed goggles hanged about her head, purple long hair, small butterfly-like wings on her back, and white gloves, with even smaller fairy-like wings on them. The chamber's door opened and she collapsed on to the ground out side of it.

"Put her in a cage and lets go. The event is about to begin.", datamon commanded them. The two tossed her in to a cage and left fallowing datamon.

"That device…turns humans in to hybrids.", Cheruben stated as they came out of hiding.

"If they did that to her, they must have done it to Henry too.", Tessa said disappointed.

"Well that's helpful. which one is he?", Ryan asked in a reluctant voice about the up coming task.

"Hey! You guys!", a familiar voice called out from near by. The three turned to see the voice's owner was a flamon inside a near by cage.

"H-Henry?", Tessa stuttered.

"Yeah…that machine did this to me. They knew you guys were coming for me ether way.", Henry said stating the obvious.

"At least you don't look bad.", Cheruben joked.

"As much as that humored me, I would like to get out of here.", Henry asked.

"Right, I'll go find the keys.", Ryan told them looking for the keys to Henry's cage. While Ryan began to look, another voice call, "Tessa!", happily. Tessa and Cheruben turned around to see that a DORUmon had called to them from across the room.

"DORUmon!", Tessa said happily running to her. Tessa hugged the furry dino from between the bars and said to her, "I'm glad to see you, but why are you here?"

"I lead him to witchmon and was captured.", DORUmon said pointing to Cheruben.

"He told me that.", Tessa said grinning at DORUmon. DORUmon turned around to a digimon hidden in the shadows and spoke to it saying, "Tanner, your sister 's here!"

"Tanner?", Tessa called questioning DORUmon's words.

"I know, DORUmon. I'm not coming out.", Tanner called back to his partner.

"Why not?", Tessa asked him.

"Trust me, Tessa. You don't want to see me like this."

"Yes, I do. I don't care what they have done too you, I just want to see you."

No word came from Tanner.

"Please, I though you were dead, Tanner.", Tessa insisted. Knowing his sister wasn't going to give up, he finally gave in. Tanner stepped in to the light, revealing they had turned him into a strabimon.

"See? I look horrible…", Tanner said somberly as he looked away from his sister.

"At least you're a live, and that's all that matters to me now.", Tessa said though the bars. A silence came over them for a moment. "How are you a live? DATS sent me a letter saying you were dead.", she asked him.

"I don't really know myself. One second, I was stuck by this lighting bolt, by an insane cherubimon, and the next I was in this cage a digimon.", Tanner tried to explained to her.

"Strange…", Cheruben said, "Maybe the machine pull in human data and assembles it into data that makes them digimon-like."

"If that's the case, then maybe it's reversible.", Ryan said running back with the keys.

"Maybe… but experimenting wouldn't be a good idea though.", Cheruben said watching Ryan unlock the cage Henry was in. Every digimon inside rushed out of it, including Henry.

"Finally!", Henry said as Ryan headed to the cage Tanner and DORUmon were in. He unlocked the cage and headed over to a different cage as the digimon walked out of the one he just opened.

"What are we going to do now?", Tessa asked Cheruben.

"We are going to fight back.", Cheruben spoke in a confident voice.

* * *

Ooh, a clif hanger! This WILL be good...


	9. Chapter 9: The Rebellion of The Hybrids

Here, a new chapture.

I don't like it well, but I can make it any better.

If you got any sugestions please tell me.

Whippedcream: Duh! I've been dropping hints all through the story about that.

Note: I've fixed some of the chaptures. They look better now.

* * *

Chapter 9

The Rebellion of The Hybrids

Tessa stood in amazement at what Cheruben said and the digimon around them were surprised as well.

"What? You can't be serious?", Tessa asked confused by Cheruben's choice.

"We have no choice. We can't just walk away and we can't let that _master_-thing do what ever he plans to do.", Cheruben explained to her.

"Your right, Cheruben, but… we're not fighters. Most of us just got turned into digimon.", Henry said and other digimon spoke in agreement to Henry's thoughts.

"We don't even have are digivice!", another digimon said a lowed. Many started to get scared by these words. No digivices mean no digivolotion, and with out digivolotion, they were practically powerless.

"That's true. But we have to do this! No one else can!", Cheruben tried to convince them.

"Just let the royal nights or else some one take care of them.", one digimon said and other agreed with his words too.

"What if there isn't enough time!", Tanner called out. "They said the 'event' is tonight. That could mean some thing horrible might happen then. Do you want others to possibly die or worse?", Tanner said trying to help Cheruben.

"He 's right. We need to fight back now before they do some thing we'll regret not preventing.", Ryan said walking over having finish opened having opened every cage.

"Are you kidding? WE can't fight them! We'll get killed if we do!", Henry continued to argue.

"If we don't countless others will!", DORUmon spoke to them, on the side of her master. Henry paused for a moment, thinking of what he should do. They were right, but most were scared, even Henry himself. Henry wanted to help, but felt too scared to fight back. It felt to him like a person wanting to do some thing, but their own wills held them back, keeping them from doing any thing.

"If all you wont fight, then we will!", Cheruben told them all. He then looked to the ones on his side, saying, "Lets go", to them. Cheruben walked out the only door to the room and his side fallowed. Slowly, many whom had their doubts before, fallowed the brave ones out to battle. Tessa and Henry couldn't even stay, as the will to help them grew too great. Only two or more digimon stayed, as the fear of death was still too great to let them leave.

The mighty group of hybrids and their digimon, including Cheruben, Tessa, and Ryan, ran forward, looking for the right way to the leader of all the chaos that it caused. Henry ran up to Cheruben and Ryan, who were leading the group, pushing and shoving to get to them.

"Does any one know were to go?", Cheruben asked as they came to an intersection of the halls. Henry had finally pushed though to Cheruben and said, "We need to take a left here.", to him. Cheruben smiled at seeing his friend join them in their fight and turn them to the left. They then came to were the hall way split into three. Henry took to the left and they all fallowed his course. At the end of this hall way was huge stone elevator.

The elevator had nothing above it to pull it up, and had numerous patterns in a circle on its floor, curving in to a big purple jewel in the elevator's very center. Luckily, the elevator was big enough to hold every one that had came along. Cheruben, Ryan, and Henry had came to the gem in the center of the elevator.

"How does this thing work?", Ryan asked, unsure if the thing even worked.

"Well, when I was taken to that master-digimon, a darkrizamon that accompanied that skullscorpiomon that got me. All the darkrizamon did was move his hand over this purple rock and this screen popped up.", Henry told them.

'_I wonder…_', though Cheruben as he swung his out stretched arm over the purple jewel in front of him. The gem glowed and a hologram screen popped up over the top of it as the jewel glowed brightly. The ones closest to the center were shocked by what had just happened. Words soon flew about the air in wonder and fear about Cheruben, but these were ignored. Henry poked a few words, in some different language, on the screen and the path they had come from had closed and the elevator began to rise.

"This elevator wont take us all the way to the top…", Henry told them.

"Clever", Ryan said. It was obvious he was talking about the planning of the leader of this hole fiasco.

"So, you saw the digimon behind all of this?", Cheruben asked to Henry as the elevator climbed to its next floor.

"Yah", Henry replied to him.

"What digimon was he?"

"I don't know. It's not like I know every digimon."

"What did he look like then?"

"Not very big, Purple armor, and has this weird staff."

"That could be a few different digimons."

"Well I'm sorry, but that is the best I can describe him."

"You aren't very good at it any ways…" The elevator stopped a abruptly and the door opened in front of them.

"I know that now lets go." They marched out the door and were faced by many rookie and champion leveled digimons.

"If you don't have a partner with you ATTACK! The rest of you move on.", Henry commanded the small army. "We'll stop them, you guy go."

"But we don't know the way.", Tessa said to him.

"Just go to the left, then when you hit the corner, take a left. Go backwards on the next level then do it regularly the next level."

"Ok", Cheruben said back to Henry, as Henry began fighting. "Fallow me!", Cheruben called heading in the path Henry instructed to go in. The hybrids that were fighting the digimon, defended Cheruben's group as they ran onward to the next elevator. Cheruben repeated his actions in the last one and Ryan pressed the same words Henry did in the last one. The door closed and they moved on to the next floor.

They ran out only to find a greater threat than on the last floor; champions, ultimate, and three or four mega leveled digimon.

"Attack!", roared Tanner and the last few hybrids and digimon with them attacked. "Move on! You guy can handle it!" he called to Tessa, Ryan, and Cheruben. Tessa watched as her brother and his digimon left her, so they could defend them. Tears seeped though her eyes and she was worried for there safety. Cheruben yanked her arm as they started to run again.

The hybrids and their digimon defended them once more, as they ran though. This time though missiles, blasts, and fist, came thought there defenses and came close to Tessa, Ryan, and Cheruben. They ran to the safety of the next elevator, and started this one up, with only four traveling on.

"Cheruben…", Tessa called in a sad and worried voice.

"Yeah?", Cheruben responded to her.

"Do you think Tanner will be…ok?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine. They won't kill him, or any one for that matter. The master needs them for some reason."

"Yeah, your right…" The elevator came to a stop and the door opened.

They came out of the elevator, but some think didn't seem right. None of the enemy's digimon were on this floor, and it was the same as all the last besides that. They vigilantly walked on, wanting to make sure no one or thing attacked them. But none came as they came upon the elevator.

They walked inside of it and did thing normally. The door closed and they started to move up. A loud creaking sound was heard then the elevator stopped.

"This isn't good.", Cheruben said looking around. He expected a digimon to pop up or come though the floor. An explosion occurred from above. They looked up to see a big skeletal digimon come from the other side of the explosion. Cheruben, Tessa, and Ryan ran to a void being smashed by the digimon. As it landed the elevators floor shook. Cheruben turned to the unknown digimon, and as he saw it, rage came to him. It was skullgreymon, the same one he had continued to encounter. But it was not alone, for a passenger rode upon its skull. It was that kid that was riding the skullgreymon the first time he saw the digimon.

"You have proven to be more of a pest than I have in dissipated", the boy exclaimed looking down at Cheruben.

"Your…with them?", Tessa asked as seeing this guy.

"Yeah, I am. What's it to you?", he said glaring down at Tessa.

"Well, your human and your working for them. I though they…"

"Captured humans and there partner, then turned the humans into digimon? We do. But I'm not exactly human myself."

"What do yah mean by that?", Cheruben questioned him.

"Well, they needed some one to pull humans into the master's scheme. They needed a willing, yet easy around people volunteer to have their data structure rearranged so they could appear human. I had what it took so, I did it.", the boy explained to them.

"What, why were you good around people?", Ryan asked to him.

The human-looking digimon sighed then said, "You humans, always wanting to know the whole story about things…" He paused, thinking if he should tell them. "I guess it wont matter if I told you...", then he began to explain, "I was some stupid human's partner. I was kind to him, obeyed him, just like some DUMB PET! But when, I was beat by one of the master's minions and that God forsaken partner of mine ran away! Leaving me to DIE! But they captured that fool too. And when we were taken before the master, the master felt sympathy for me, unlike that jerk of a partner I had! He gave me a choice to join him and I did. It was the best choice I had possibly every made!"

"But why become some thing you hate?", Cheruben asked confused still.

He just chuckled at Cheruben's question and said to him, "It was the only way **I **could take down then from the inside out." He look a bit anoded, as if these questions were getting on his nerves. "Enough questions! It's now time for your appointment with the master.", he said to them in a dark voice. Skullgreymon stepped toward them but Ryan stepped forward.

"You have to get through me first.", Ryan said bringing out his tentomon.

Ryan made his body glow green, and slammed his hand onto his digivice. As the glow faded from Ryan tentomon began to digivole into megakabuterimon. Instantly after digivolving, megakabuterimon flew up and launched a ball of electricity at skullgreymon. The human-shaped digimon leaped off of the digital fossil as the attack hit. Skullgreymon had no scratches on it, and looked at megakabuterimon with an angered look. That brutish digimon tossed his claw at megakabuterimon but missed him. Megakabuterimon flew in circles around skullgreymon's head, then as it anger grew it let out a green putrid gas from his mouth. Cheruben, Tessa, and Ryan covered their noses from the disgusting sent, but megakabuterimon was choking on it and seemed to get quiet weak. Skullgreymon saw his chance and pined megakabuterimon to the floor. It then climbed on top of the giant bug and started to hit the helpless digimon in the face continuously.

Ryan ran over toward the two giants and stared to punch and kick skullgreymon in a desperate to free is partner. Skullgreymon looked down on Ryan, and gave Ryan's megakabuterimon one last punch. Grinning down upon Megakabuterimon's partner, skullgreymon took Ryan in its grasp. Suddenly, while skullgreymon was distracted, megakabuterimon let up one of his claws and let the sharp points of it launch into the orange rotting organ, inside skullgreymon's ribs. As some pieces of skullgreymon's ribs fell to the ground, Skullgreymon looked shocked for a moment, as if stunted by megakabuterimon's attack, but then the skeletal beast green eyes turned blood red at megakabuterimon. Skullgreymon lifted one of its legs, off the insect's chest, and slammed it down on to the base of megakabuterimon's throat. As the large implanted arm of megakabuterimon fell, some of his data scattered into the winds, and tentomon was left under skullgreymon's foot.

The digimon that was in human form came to skullgreymon's side.

"Very good my friend.", he congratulated the monstrosity. "Now, take these two down to theses two pathetic partners down to datamon and tell him to put them in the trance-data-er."

The skullgreymon nodded, took tentomon in its free hand, broke though the floor below him, and leaped down in to the darkness below.

"Now," he began said turning to them, "I'm not sure what the master wants to do with either you, so the best thing to do it to take both of you to him and see what he wants to do to you two."

"Do you actually think we'll go with you?", Cheruben asked to him.

"If you don't I'll have to take you both by force."

"And exactly, how do you expect to do that, while your human?", Tessa asked him.

"Who ever said I was going to take you to him in this pathetic form?"

Tessa and Cheruben became confused by what he had said, but it soon became clear to them.

* * *

I want coments about this one. It needs help.


	10. Chapter 10: Last Chance

Oh, the last chapter! You guy's are going to like this.

Whippedcream, I'll fix them as soon as I can, but that wan't what I was talking about. Chapture 9 just seemed to missing something... I still need help with it though.

Any way, enjoy the conclusion to Trail and Error!

Chapter 10

Last Chance

The humanized digimon pulled of the scarf around his neck, to reveal some sort of metal collar. Then, with both of his hands, he ripped apart the object from his neck. Metal chunks and pieces fell to the ground, and he began to chuckle. The mere sound he made became a loud, maniacal laugh. Blood red wing ripped out of his back, his arms, body, and legs became longer, red spikes pierced through his arms, and the hair on his head faded to a white. He rapped his arms around himself and ripped his shirt, the very skin on him off, but it wasn't flesh like. The skin was more paper like than it had appeared to be. It must have been some sort of suit that held his data in it so he could appear human, for a teen-aged boy no longer stood there, but a neodevimon instead.

"Like my true form?", asked the reformed digimon.

Tessa and Cheruben just stood there shock and amazed by the digimon's transformation. They backed away slowly as the neodevimon stepped toward them in the same pace. Tessa and Cheruben then ran off in different directions, so the neodevimon ran after Tessa and caught her in one of his claws. Cheruben turned around, hearing Tessa shriek as neodevimon grabbed her. Neodevimon flew at Cheruben and even though Cheruben ran away from him, neodevimon grabbed him as well.

"Not very soft on your grabs are you?", Cheruben mocked in the devil's clutch.

"Your in no position to do that," the demonic digimon replied, gripping Cheruben harder. Cheruben coughed as his body tried to breath, then neodevimon loosed his hold on Cheruben. "Now if you mind not distracting me any more, the master will see you."

The neodevimon spread out his wings and flew to the whole that was made earlier by him and skullgreymon. They were now in some sort of throne room it seemed. The room was large, round, and a deeper grey color than the halls. A dark purple carpet, with a icy blue color around its border, ran from the elevator's entrance to a throne up a very few umber of steps to a big throne at the end of it. Evil and demonic digimon were on the left and right walls of the room. They were probably guards or such, but most were at ultimate and mega levels. Sitting in the throne, at the other end of the room, sat a kuzuhamon. Kuzuhamon was a humanoid digimon, that looked similar to a sakuyamon, but its armor was a deep blue, except for some yellow on the edges on its boots and gloves, and its long hair was a very dark brown and had white tips on them.

"Master, I bring you these two humans," the neodevimon said to the kuzuhamon, holding Tessa and Cheruben before him. "They have set your army free but most of them are being rounded up as we speak."

"So they are the one's that caused this mess," the kuzuhamon said getting up. "And I believe one of them has escaped you before?"

"I'm afraid so, master."

The kuzuhamon bent down to Cheruben's level and looked into his eyes, then stood up again.

"No wonder why, he is a digimon."

"What?"

"Not only that, but he is that one cherubimon that was captured by crusadermon."

"How'd you know?", Cheruben asked in shocked.

"Cherubimon, how could I not notice one of my allies?", kuzuhamon said to Cheruben happily.

Cheruben though way back, to a time before he became human, back years before he started killing humans. It was the first time, of what he knew, when humans had entered the digital world. Him, a doumon, and a few other digimon stood on a hill and watch as a forest fire burned be low them. Screams of other digimon were heard but they just stood there, hearing them in pain.

"Look at what those humans have done.", Cheruben said as his old cherubimon self.

"Yes, it is horrible.", a digimon behind him spoke.

"They have invaded us and have started to kill us all.", a different digimon spoke.

"We need to fight them back to there world!", the doumon said with a deep hunger for vengeance in his voice. Doumon started to run off toward the fires but a digimon catch his shoulder.

"No, not yet," the digimon spoke in an old tone. "They have a weapon that kills digimon. You will be deleted if you go out there."

The doumon ripped away his shoulder and just stood there, looking into the old digimon's eyes.

"Not only that but it's a digimon!", and motimon called to them as he ran from the forest.

Many of the digimon there gave gasps by the in-training levels words.

"Surely, you must be mistaken, little one.", one of them said to the motimon.

The motimon was panting, then looked up to the higher leveled digimon and shook his head.

"No… I saw them whit my own eyes. This weird digimon let out this beam thing at a deputymon, and he was deleted!", the motimon told them.

Now the other digimon gave another gasp and panicked words began to pass between them.

"Calm your selfs!", the old digimon told the panicking digimon. "We all have seen what the humans have done to us. So let us swear never to let them take this world, let us swear to never to let any human before us live, and let us swear to destroy their world, even if they halt there attack upon us."

All the digimon there swore to these words. They would never let humans take this world, they would never let any human before them live, and they would destroy the humans world.

Cheruben ceased his memory about that time and looked to kuzuhamon.

"You were that doumon that wanted to kill the humans there?", Cheruben questioned kuzuhamon.

"Who wouldn't want to destroy the humans after that day?", he replied to Cheruben.

Tessa was still shocked at what kuzuhamon had said. How kuzuhamon had known who Cheruben really was. How it was even possible, she didn't know, but she knew something bad was about to happen.

"Now, although you have set those humans and there partners free, I'll forgive you if you join me.", kuzuhamon offered Cheruben.

"Don't do it Cheruben!", Tessa exclaimed to Cheruben.

"Quiet, human!", the neodevimon restraining her commanded.

"No forget that human, cherubimon. Together we can turn you back to your original form. Just join me."

Cheruben looked at kuzuhamon with anger in his eyes.

"No.", Cheruben replied calmly to him.

"What?", kuzuhamon asked as if he heard wrong.

"You heard me. I wont join you; I've changed. Most humans aren't even bad at all."

"Then you only leave me one choice." The anger in kuzuhamon's voice was deeper then any ocean, and as his anger grew so did he. Neodevimon tossed Tessa and Cheruben down and backed away from them. "You side with them, and why you would, is alien to me. But all I know now is that you are a threat, and all threats are to be destroyed.", kuzuhamon's voice was now hard and cold.

Cheruben stood if front of Tessa, so that she might be spared. Kuzuhamon held his staff and a white spirit fox circled him. The spirit fox the flew at a rapid pace and collided with Cheruben. A blinding light glowed as the white spirit hit. A slight sting ran all over Cheruben's body, but as the light faded, Cheruben was found still standing. Cheruben's body was slightly scorched, but he was relatively unharmed. As Cheruben looked at himself he found he had still not changed, but he had an idea.

"How is that even possible?", kuzuhamon asked under his breath as he stared at Cheruben.

"Kuzuhamon!", Cheruben began with hope in him, "I challenge you battle!"

"Do you really think a digimon like you can defeat me?"

"Maybe not, but I can try!"

Cheruben started to glow and his form had changed into a cherubimons once more. He held his hand in the air and a lighting blot appeared in his clutch, and then he tossed it at kuzuhamon. This hit glowed even brighter than kuzuhamon's earlier blow and as the light faded kuzuhamon was found injured but he was still standing.

"Such power…", kuzuhamon murmured. "No one could bet that strong!"

"Well, I am," Cheruben told him.

Cheruben let out a foray of lighting bots at kuzuhamon, but kuzuhamon dodged each blow. Then during this, kuzuhamon seemingly vanished and reappeared behind Cheruben, then struck him in the head with his staff. Cheruben grunted as kuzuhamon hit him, then kuzuhamon held Cheruben to the wall with his staff. Cheruben put his hands onto the staff and started pushed it off of his throat then tried to push kuzuhamon into the opposing wall. Before Cheruben could pin kuzuhamon to the wall, kuzuhamon pulled of his vanishing act once more and Cheruben ran into the wall. Cheruben fell onto the floor a loud thud, then kuzuhamon reappeared and struck at Cheruben with his staff, but Cheruben rolled away and stood back up. Kuzuhamon kicked Cheruben in the head and Cheruben launched his fist into an upper cut into kuzuhamon's jaw. With a huge swing, kuzuhamon hit Cheruben in the head then swiftly vanished. Why wont the stop doing that?, Cheruben though as he looked around for kuzuhamon again. Kuzuhamon silently reappeared behind Cheruben and started to summon that white spirit fox.

"Look out!", Tessa called out, warning Cheruben.

Unfortunately, Tessa's call was a little late, for as Cheruben turned around, kuzuhamon unleashed the white spirit fox. The spirit hit Cheruben with so much force that Cheruben was blasted into the wall behind him. Cheruben's back hit the wall and he collapsed onto the ground. Kuzuhamon stepped onto the middle of Cheruben's back and pushed the end of his staff into the back of Cheruben's neck.

"Now that you are defenseless, I can kill you.", kuzuhamon said in the coldest of voices.

"No!", Tessa call out running toward them.

"No…", Cheruben managed to get out as he stretched his arm out to stop her.

"Oh oh, that human is your little friend? Ha! This proves how weak you are. Befriending a human, ridicules.", kuzuhamon mocked.

"Leave him alone!", Tessa commanded kuzuhamon.

"Or what? You'll kill me?", kuzuhamon chuckled.

Tessa though of something to say but just couldn't think of what to say. She wanted to defend Cheruben, but what could she do? She was a human, not a digimon. There was no way she could hurt that mega, kuzuhamon, but still she wanted to help her friend. She didn't want Cheruben to get killed. They had come so far, she couldn't just let kuzuhamon win, she couldn't let Cheruben die, she couldn't let her brother, Henry, and Ryan have sacrificed them self's for no reason. But one thing stopped her, she could not think in any to help. Her will was so strong and so brave that a light began to shine above her head. She looked up and watched as it fell into her hands, and the light faded to discover a small device. It was shaped like an arrow with two points coming out of the base where the arrow's point and end connected on opposite sides. On the middle of the point, was a black screen and just below that were some yellow oval buttons; the one on the left was horizontal and the one on the right was vertical. At the bottom of the arrow and a rhombus were the end of the arrow was were also yellow and the rest of it was purely white.

Every one stood in aw for a few moments, then kuzuhamon snapped out of it.

"Grab the girl!", kuzuhamon ordered his digimon in the room.

All the demonic digimon, on kuzuhamon's command, ran toward Tessa. Tessa held the device up at the evil digimon and they backed away with there hand blocking their faces. As Cheruben saw this he got an idea.

"Tessa!", he called to her.

Tessa turned and knew what Cheruben wanted. She pointed the hand held device at him and Cheruben started to glow. Power surged through his veins he tried to stand, but kuzuhamon was still to heavy. When that didn't work, Cheruben swung his arms into one of kuzuhamon's legs and, while getting up, he tossed kuzuhamon into the opposing wall. As kuzuhamon hit the wall he lost his grip on his staff and it fell onto the ground. Cheruben picked it up before kuzuhamon could and snapped it in two the tossed the pieces on the floor.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!", kuzuhamon cried as he ran over to his broken staff.

Kuzuhamon looked strait at Cheruben, and even though one can't see his eyes, Cheruben could tell kuzuhamon was completely ticked off. Kuzuhamon ran with his fist out at Cheruben, but he grabbed it and pushed kuzuhamon against the wall. With one hand on kuzuhamon's chest, Cheruben made lighting bolt's then used then to stick kuzuhamon on to the wall.

Cheruben kicked away the digimon trying to hurt Tessa and got to her.

"You ok?", he asked.

"I'm fine," she replied.

A bang was heard. Tessa and Cheruben turned to the sound to see one of the walls had cracks in it. One more bang came, and the cracks grew very big. Then the last bang created a big whole in the wall. On the other side of the whole were ophanimon, a seraphimon, a pink cherubimon, and many angelic digimon floated. The three great angels came in fallowed by many of the angelic digimon. As the angelic digimon capture the digimon on this floor, and the other ones went down the elevator shaft to help the hybrids and their digimon, the three great angles came before Cheruben and Tessa.

"I would have never expect you, of all digimon, to stop kuzuhamon," ophanimon stated.

"Truly you couldn't have defeated him with out your partner," seraphimon said to Cheruben.

"Hun?", Cheruben said confused.

"You don't see that digivice in her hand?", the cherubimon asked pointing at the device Tessa had in her hand.

Tessa and Cheruben were shocked and looked at the white and yellow device in Tessa's hand.

"But…how?", Tessa asked wanting an answer.

"It is not a coincidence that you too meet, but was destiny taking its coarse," ophanimon began to explain. "Kuzuhamon wanted to use the bond between humans and digimon to he advantage, so only that bond could destroy his plan."

Cheruben and Tessa still didn't quite under stand but they went on.

"When you two meet, a bond was formed, but the digivice couldn't be brought out, until cherubimon was in his original form," seraphimon said, trying to simplify it.

"Ok, but what is going to happen now?", Tessa asked, still a bit confused.

"We have heard of kuzuhamon's plan for a while now," cherubimon began. "We have tried to stop him before, but we were unsuccessful."

"No that he has been stopped, he will share the same cure as you did, but in a more 'horrid' way," seraphimon explained.

"And the hybrids?", asked Cheruben.

"They will be returned to there original form", ophanimon answered.

Later, Cheruben had shrunk in size but was still a few feet taller than Tessa, and they had meet back up with Henry. Henry was back to his human form, thanks to the three great angels.

"So I see your back to normal to," Henry said to Cheruben.

"Yeah, and your not a digimon any more.", Cheruben said back to him. "But I think you looked better that."

Tessa giggled at Cheruben's words but Henry didn't seem very amused.

"Yeah, go head. Pick on the kid that got turned into a flamon. At least I know were I'm going."

"Me too."

"Hum? Where?"

"Tessa's house."

"Don't you have here?"

"Why would my digimon stay here?", Tessa broke in.

"What? He 's your partner now?", Henry asked a bit unhappy.

"Yeah. I though you would be happy to see Cheruben live with me."

"I'm but I don't have get one?"

"Don't worry, Henry, you'll get one eventually," said Cheruben.

"So, how do we get home?", Henry changed the subject.

"Ryan going to give up a trip back," Tessa answered.

"Speaking of whom, where is he?"

"Helping the other people get de-digitized."

"Where's your brother?"

"He just got de-digitized, and left to the U.S. Digimon Central."

"Why?"

"He needs to report back there. He kinda' works for the Tamers Union."

"Well, now what do I call you?", Henry asked Cheruben.

"Cheruben, still," Cheruben replied. "I like the sound of it, and it's shorter than Cherubimon, any way."

* * *

Like it?

If you haven't notice, that digice Tessa got, I made it up a while back. Yeah! I call it the digivice star. It has numerous functions in it. Any one can use it in there fan fiction, as long as they say were the idea came from. And I didn't list all of it functions here or any thing, but you can e-mail me or some thing it you want to use it and need to know its funtions.

Well, I hope you injoyed Trial and Error!


End file.
